Hurricane Melissa (2019)
| dissipated = | remnant low = | 1-min winds = 145 | pressure = 902 | fatalities = 79 direct, 10 indirect | damagespre = > | damages = 31500000000 | year = 2018 | currency = USD | affected = The Bahamas, East Coast of the United States (especially North Carolina, South Carolina,Virginia) | cycloneseason = 2019 Atlantic hurricane season }} Hurricane Melissa was an extremely powerful and destructive late-season Cape Verde hurricane which caused major damage on the East Coast, particularly North Carolina. It was also the seventh-wettest tropical cyclone recorded in the contiguous United States. The thirteenth named storm, seventh hurricane, and the third major hurricane of the 2019 season, Melissa inflicted $31.5 billion USD in damages total, mostly near North Carolina. Melissa developed from a tropical wave off the coast of Africa, organizing into a tropical storm 12 hours later. Throughout the early portion of its life, Melissa only steadily strengthened, only becoming a major hurricane on October 25. However, on that day it began rapidly intensifying, becoming a Category 5 hurricane late on October 26. It briefly weakened to Category 4 status, but regained Category 5 status on October 28, and peaked in intensity that day. Over time, it weakened, and by its landfall on October 31, it was already a Category 1 hurricane. After landfall, it stalled over North Carolina, and eventually started weakening, becoming a remnant low on November 2, with its remnants being absorbed by a cold front on November 3. Melissa's impacts on The Bahamas were mostly minimal, although its outer bands caused several power outages and knocked over several houses. Most of its effects were primarily on the East Coast of the United States. Despite being weak at its landfall, rainfall was high, as it stalled over North Carolina and Virginia, and Melissa's storm surge reached up to 15 ft (4.5 m). 97 fatalities are currently reported to be attributed to the storm. Meteorological history The National Hurricane Center (NHC) began monitoring a tropical wave off the coast of Africa on October 18. Showing gradual signs of development, it coalesced into a tropical depression early on October 20. It further strengthened and was designated Tropical Storm Melissa at 12:00 UTC that day. On October 22, it strengthened into a hurricane, and slow strengthening followed. Eventually, a period of rapid intensification came on October 25, and Melissa became a Category 5 hurricane late that next day. However, it dropped to Category 4 hurricane status on October 27 following an interaction with wind shear. The next day, on October 26, Melissa regained Category 5 status, reaching its peak intensity at 13:00 UTC. As Melissa encountered wind shear, it slowly weakened towards its landfall, becoming a Category 2 hurricane just before landfall. On October 31, it made landfall on North Carolina as a low-end Category 2 hurricane. Land interaction weakened the storm, and Melissa stalled over North Carolina over the next 2 days. On November 2, it transitioned into a remnant low, and on November 3, the remnants were absorbed by a cold front. Preparations The Bahamas In preparation for the possible effects from Melissa's large winds, The Bahamas were issued hurricane watches and warnings. Although landfall was unlikely, they were advised to find shelter as the wind gusts were expected to be very powerful and cause potential power outages. United States Due to the incoming threat of a powerful hurricane landfall and severe impact, especially to North Carolina, Governor Roy Cooper declared a state of emergency on October 29. Multiple states surrounding North Carolina, including South Carolina and Virginia, were also under a threat of possibly devastating damages and were prompted a state of emergency on October 29. Impact The Bahamas Besides the minimal power outages and the destruction of some houses, impact was otherwise minimal. United States North Carolina on October 31]] Despite making landfall on Beaufort, North Carolina as a weak Category 2 hurricane, Melissa still had enough wind speed to uproot trees and cause widespread power outages throughout North Carolina. A recorded storm surge reached up to 15 ft (4.5 m) and caused 28 casualties. rainfall peaked at 37.86 inches (962 mm), making it the seventh-wettest overall in the contiguous United States. Numerous power outages were recorded, leaving nearly the entire state without power. In addition, cell phone service was cut off. Overall, Melissa caused $24.56 billion in damages and 74 deaths in North Carolina. Virginia The nearby Virginia also received heavy rainfall. As Melissa stalled in Virginia and North Carolina, heavy rainfall occurred, with rainfall up to 22.92 inches (582 mm) observed. Multiple landslides occured, causing 5 deaths. Melissa also spawned 9 tornadoes, although most of the damage was minimal. However, a powerful EF2 tornado caused extensive damage to power lines and trees, and one death was recorded. In Virginia, Melissa caused an estimated damage of $4.63 billion. Elsewhere Elsewhere, damage was minimal. The only other state that had a notable impact was South Carolina, where seven deaths occured, two of those were indirect deaths as a result of a car accident. Melissa caused an estimated $2.31 billion in damages in South Carolina. Aftermath Following Hurricane Melissa, thousands of people were left without power, with cell phone service being severely impacted. Hundreds of workers from the US came to help restore power through the states. On November 3, President Trump declared a major disaster for North Carolina and Virginia, and made a request for $5.95 billion in federal funding. Retirement On April 5, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Melissa from its rotating name lists due to the amount of deaths and damage it caused in North Carolina and in other nearby states, and it will never be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. It was replaced with Melanie for the 2025 season. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes